Ventanas de desesperanza
by amestoy
Summary: Una serie de oneshots que exploran un final y futuro alternativo de la saga de HP.
1. Ventana al olvido

_Una serie de oneshots cortitos que explorarán un final y futuro alternativo al de la saga. En principio no hay comienzo ni final en la trama, así que tampoco os frustréis demasiado; como el título dice, son simples ventanas a una historia._

 _En realidad la idea es tener algo que hacer cuando me apetezca escribir pero no tenga ganas de ponerme con un capítulo largo._

 _No seáis muy duros porque no pretendo gran cosa._

* * *

 **VENTANA AL OLVIDO  
**

Si no se acordaban de la primera vez que habían estado juntos, esta desde luego había sido para olvidar.

No había habido deseo, ni cariño, ni amor; no había habido palabras, ni caricias; apenas unos cuantos besos tan huecos como insulsos. Solo pasión y desesperación. Desesperación por llenar, aunque fuese por unos instantes, ese vacío que ahora presidía sus vidas.

Solo dos personas tratando de olvidarse el uno en el otro.

Cuando habían acabado se separaron y se quedaron mirando al techo, todavía con la respiración entrecortada. Y entonces lloraron. Harry en silencio y Hermione con quedos sollozos.

Lloraron porque el alivio había sido solo momentáneo. Ahí estaba otra vez el vacío que ambos sentían. Enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Al final Hermione se giró de lado dándole la espalda y siguió llorando hasta que se durmió. Entonces Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si con la tontería que acababan de hacer quizás había perdido lo único que quedaba en su vida.

Porque había sido eso, una tontería. Una búsqueda fútil de un alivio temporal que al irse solo dejaba más dolor.

Se giró para observar la espalda de Hermione que se movía sutilmente con su respiración. Esto que habían hecho no era típico de ella. Él sí era impulsivo, él sí se dejaba llevar muchas veces por el momento sin pensar más allá. Pero Hermione, tan correcta y racional, seguro que había sabido, desde el principio, que solo iba a ser un alivio momentáneo, y que luego sería peor.

¿Cuánto le debía doler? ¿Cuán vacía, triste y sola se sentiría para haber permitido esto sabiendo cómo acabaría? ¿Cuánto había necesitado su amiga buscar esos míseros minutos de olvido teniendo la certeza de que luego dolería más?

Harry se agachó para tomar las sábanas que todavía estaban enredadas en las piernas de ambos y cubrió el cuerpo de Hermione con cuidado de no despertarla. Ahora parecía en paz y no quería perturbarla.

Dejando la sábana entre ambos se acercó y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Al menos, todavía, se tenían el uno al otro. No se iba a engañar pensado que su amistad no se había visto afectada con lo que les había pasado, tampoco con lo que acababan de hacer. Pero ahí seguía. Al menos esa sí era una constante.

Y allí tumbado, a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, acunado por el calor que le transmitía el cuerpo desnudo de su amiga a través de la sábana, se acordó de la tarde que habían pasado en el parque. De la sonrisa de Hermione cuando recibía en sus brazos a un alocado Teddy.

Del orgullo con el que sus preciosos ojos marrones miraban a su ahijado cuando intentaba pronunciar su difícil nombre. Y se acordó, sobre todo, de la cálida sensación que le había llevado a darle aquel beso, el que había ocasionado que se desatase la vorágine. Una sensación que había desplazado por unos instantes el dolor y llenado al menos en parte ese vacío.

Y justo antes de quedarse dormido estrechó en sus brazos más íntimamente a su amiga buscando otra vez aunque fuera una sombra de eso que había sentido antes de besarla.


	2. Sumidero de vida

**SUMIDERO DE VIDA**

Hermione temblaba de frío mientras avanzaba por el penumbroso pasillo de la mansión Malfoy. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo, pero no podía forzarse a andar más rápido, las rodillas apenas le sostenían y su mente estaba al borde del colapso.

Como un disco rayado, su cabeza repetía una y otra vez el desagradable sonido que había hecho su varita cuando se la había clavado en el ojo, y todavía resbalaban por su cara las gotas de sangre y los trozos de materia gris que le habían salpicado cuando la había sacado.

La verdadera realización de lo que había hecho no le cayó encima hasta ese momento, hasta que no dibujó las palabras en su mente con claridad cristalina: había matado a una persona.

Era una asesina.

Sin quererlo empezó a llorar; sus lágrimas abriéndose paso entre los restos humanos que le cubrían las mejillas.

No le había dejado otra opción, ¿verdad? Todavía podía sentir el olor en su piel, la saliva en los pechos y su cuerpo entre sus piernas desnudas.

Los temblores aumentaron hasta tal punto que le impidieron andar. Avanzó a tientas como pudo hasta la pared más cercana y se deslizó por ella hasta quedar hecha un ovillo contra el frío suelo.

Tenía que hacer algo y no recordaba qué. Necesitaba centrarse, pero llevaba ya un rato hiperventilando y su cabeza no funcionaba todo lo bien que le gustaría; ¿qué le habían hecho? ¿qué era lo que ella había hecho?

¿Qué pensaría Harry de ella ahora, qué…?

¡Harry!

Sacando fuerzas de dónde no las tenía consiguió volver a ponerse en pie. No sabía cuánto llevaba en la mansión, ni dónde estaba.

Había escapado corriendo de… no lo recordaba. Los últimos minutos parecían disolverse en una bruma de corredores y habitaciones apenas iluminados. No debía de haber nadie más en la casa porque si no seguro que ya la habrían encontrado.

Bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba descalza y vestida solo con los jirones de lo que quedaba de su blusa. Sus pies estaban sangrando y girándose vio que había ido dejando huellas rojas por donde pasaba.

Pensó en volver tras sus pasos y recuperar su ropa pero enseguida desechó la idea, no volvería allí por nada del mundo, no después de lo que había pasado. Miró su mano derecha y comprobó con alivio que todavía agarraba fuertemente su varita, sujetándola como si fuera un punzón.

Intentó conjurarse algo de ropa pero le temblaban tanto las manos que le fue imposible, así que se concentró en buscar a Harry pero, ¿dónde estaría?

Recordó algo que le había dicho alguien... ¿quién había sido? Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, ¿había sido él? Sí, ayer, aunque sentía que en vez de un día había pasado toda una vida..

"Los prisioneros están en el sótano".

Creía todavía estar en la planta baja, así que empezó a andar buscando alguna escalera que bajase hacia abajo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había perdido ya, ni cuánto le quedaba; no creía que fuese mucho más.

Al final le costó menos de lo que pensaba encontrar la bajada al sótano, pero los escalones eran irregulares y hacían casi insoportable el dolor en las plantas de sus pies. Cuando ya creía que no podía aguantarlo más, llegó abajo.

Parecía que el sótano de la mansión alguna vez había sido diáfano, pero ahora habían construido unos muros toscos que separaban la estancia en celdas. Se dirigió por instinto a la única que estaba cerrada.

Nada la hubiese preparado para lo que pasó cuando quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta.


	3. Ventana de escape

_Buenas a los pocos que leéis y seguís esta serie de cortas viñetas._

 _En algunos en vuestros comentarios habéis dejado claro que no comprendéis la conexión de la primera viñeta con la segunda y que esperáis que se vaya aclarando poco a poco la cosa. Bueno, intentaré ser cristalino: no lo va a hacer._

 _Creo que me expliqué mal antes del comienzo de la primera viñeta: no hay trama, no hay inicio, no hay final._

 _Imaginaos un suceso concreto, factible según la trama de HP, que pudiese cambiar toda la historia a partir de un determinado punto de la saga._

 _Bien, esta colección de pequeñas historias son sucesos que ocurren en esta historia alternativa._

 _¿Se va a saber cuál es el suceso o por lo menos cuándo ocurre? No, por el momento no._

 _¿Las viñetas siguen un orden cronológico? No, ni rematadamente cerca están de seguirlo._

 _¿Vamos a llegar a un punto en el que sepamos toda la historia? No._

 _Esto está escrito únicamente por mi placer de hacer algo así. Nunca sabréis conoceréis toda la historia, pero podéis imaginaros lo que falta, nunca sabréis el orden en el que ocurren las cosas (de primera mano) pero podréis intentar reconstruirlo. No sabréis el principio, ni tampoco el final._

 _Y ahora, 'voila', espero que alguien siga leyendo esto._

* * *

 **VENTANA DE ESCAPE**

Mientras volvía de trabajar el lunes, Mónica no recordaba jamás haberse sentido tan confundida, ni tan cansada. Desde que aquel muchacho había aparecido en la puerta de su apartamento, cubierto en sudor y sangre, con una chica y un bebé en brazos, todo había sido un pandemónium.

El chico había perdido el sentido tan pronto como la vio, y ella habría corrido a llamar a la policía si al mirar a la cara de la chica no se hubiese quedado helada. Algo le había incitado a ayudarlos y todavía no tenía muy claro si al final se arrepentia o no.

Se había pasado la noche cuidándolos a los tres: acomodó a la pareja en su propia cama y al bebé en un silloncito que tenía en una esquina de su dormitorio; el muchacho parecía solo exhausto, pero el bebé y la chica habían sido otro cantar. Ella tenía un corte muy profundo en el cuero cabelludo y había perdido mucha sangre, afortunadamente Mónica era cirujana maxilofacial y tenía algunos útiles en casa.

El bebé sin embargo no estaba herido, tan solo hambriento. Empezó a berrear tan pronto lo acomodó en unas mantitas, y no calló hasta que pudo alimentarlo con algo de leche que tuvo que bajar a comprar a una farmacia de guardia.

En mitad de la noche Mónica creyó recuperar su juicio. Estaba claro que se trataba de una pareja joven que no atendía a su hijo como es debido. La situación clamaba a gritos que llamase a los servicios sociales, pero cuando repasaba los números de emergencias con el teléfono en la mano, una voz a su espalda la detuvo: "no llames a nadie por favor".

Mónica se volvió y vio a la chica, todavía muy pálida, al otro lado de su sala de estar, sujetándose al marco de la puerta. Conocer a alguien nunca le había causado tanta impresión, verla hacía unas horas había movido algo dentro de ella, pero tenerla ahora delante y hablándole le produjo una revolución de sentimientos que la dejó temblando.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue comprobar que ella estaba teniendo los mismos efectos en la muchacha, pues tan pronto como la miró empezó a llorar.

Se acercó a ella y, suprimiendo un repentino impulso que tuvo de abrazarla, le ayudó a volver a la cama. Una vez tumbada de nuevo, la chica le explicó que había gente que les buscaba y que podrían averiguar que se encontraban con ella si avisaba a la policía o a cualquier servicio de emergencia.

Su tono daba a entender que la gente que les buscaba no era nadie con quién ellos quisiesen encontrarse. De nuevo Mónica no supo de dónde salió el impulso de asegurarle a aquella desconocida que todo iría bien y que no llamaría a nadie.

Luego, sin más, la chica le preguntó dónde estaba su marido. Ella se quedó tan sorprendida que tardó unos segundos en recuperarse y decirle que no estaba casada; que lo había estado pero que se había divorciado hace más o menos un año.

Cuando le preguntó porqué, no supo que responder y le dijo que no era asunto suyo. En realidad ni ella misma lo sabía; todo había ido estupendamente bien hasta que en cierto punto los dos se dieron cuenta de que les faltaba algo. Había sido tan artificial que no supieron como reaccionar y se limitaron a irse alejando poco a poco el uno del otro hasta que no hubo nada que mereciese la pena salvar.

La chica se quedó callada un rato y luego volvió a llorar otra vez y a Mónica no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tumbarse a su lado y abrazarla hasta que se durmió. Al final, en algún momento, ella misma se quedó dormida.

Le despertaron cerca del amanecer los dos chicos discutiendo airadamente entre susurros. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de que estaba despierta pararon, pero le dio tiempo a escuchar a la chica reclamándole al muchacho que no tenía derecho a haberlos llevado allí sin su permiso.

No tardaron ni diez minutos en recoger todo, darle las gracias e irse de la vida de Mónica tan rápido como habían aparecido, y eso le había dejado un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en su interior que no entendía y que le llevaba durando lo que iba de día.

Justo en que aquella había sido una noche que recordaría toda su vida iba pensando Mónica Wilkins cuando, a la vez que giraba por la calle hacia su portal, adivinó un acerado resplandor verde por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo.


End file.
